Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are generally directed to the distribution of network, power, and other cabling in information technology (IT) environments, and, more particularly, to IT technology and telecom data centers where network, power, and other cabling are distributed to high-availability IT and communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, IT data centers are provisioned with open or locking server racks or cabinets (hereinafter, “cabinet” or “cabinets”). Network and electrical cabling is run from a central point to each individual cabinet according to the specific requirements of each cabinet. Network cabling is typically provisioned to the cabinets overhead through the use of cable trays and/or ladder racks. Power cabling is provisioned in a similar manner and many times through the bottom of the cabinet within pre-constructed conduits or raised flooring.
Limitations of current technology and practices include:                (1) Physical exposure of cabling to the open environment resulting in an unsecure state, especially in public data center settings;        (2) Once deployed, changes to network or power cabling can be difficult due to the bundling of multiple cabinet cable runs in the tray or ladder rack; and/or        (3) Cable traceability from the central point to the cabinet can be complex since many cabinet cable runs are grouped together, thereby complicating changes to cable configurations.        